tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bitter Reform Ch.5
Crazy woke up the next morning, feeling a little dizzy. She sat up and looked over her room. There was no source of light besides the small dirty window. She walked over to the window to see what was outside. Crazy could barely see the agents walking in and out of the building. “I got to get out of here; but how am I going to do that?” Crazy thought for a moment and couldn’t get a single idea in her head. The door to her room opened and it was one of the guards from earlier. “Time for breakfast,” the large dog said. Crazy hesitated to walk over to the guard; he eventually snatched Crazy’s arm and dragged her out of the room. The hallways were mostly dark. Cracks and were scattered onto the walls with some scratch marks. At the end of the hall was the cafeteria. The guard picked Crazy up and threw her inside. Crazy was surprised to see how many agents were actually there. Looked like there were at least over one hundred agents inside the cafeteria; Crazy stood up and found an empty table to sit at. She laid her head down and tried to take a nap. “Is anyone sitting here?” a voice asked Crazy. The dog lifted her head up to find a red fox with a black shirt and light blue jeans. “No, it’s ok for you to sit here.” “Thank you,” the fox said as he sat down across from Crazy. The fox played with his food before he bothered to start eating. “So, what’s your name?” Crazy asked. “Oh, my name is David,” the fox whispered. “Why are you whispering?” “We’re not allowed to say our actual names in here.” “Oh, right. I almost forgot about the whole name change thing.” “I’m an agent from B.U.F.F.; who are you?” “My name is Crazy, I’m work for T.U.F.F.” “That’s nice; you must be new here.” “Yeah, came here a few days ago…..” “Well, ‘welcome’ to J.U.F.F. I can’t wait until I get out of this place.” “How long have you been here?” “Three months; I supposedly have one month left before I can go back home,” David sighed. “Well, you’re closer to getting home than I am. I have another nine months here.” “Nine months?! No one would be able to last that long here.” “…Thanks for the encouragement.” “Sorry…could I ask you something?” “Sure…” David looked around them before he leaned over to Crazy and whispered in her ear. “Would you be willing to spy on Hiroshi with me?” “What, you want me to help you with that?” “I would like it if you did. I’ve asked just about everyone here and they’re too afraid to do so. I understand if you don’t want to…” “...No, I’ll help you,” smiled Crazy. “Thanks, for a moment there I thought you were going to say no.” “I’m kind of curious as to what Hiroshi is up too; when do we start?” “When breakfast is over; be sure to hang around me.” “Ok, I hope you have a good plan.” “I do, I’ve been planning this for about a month now. Let’s stop talking; we don’t want the guards to get suspicious.” The two stopped talking and David tried to finish his food. Thirty minutes later, the two left the cafeteria and David led Crazy down a deserted hall. “Where are you going?” Crazy asked. “You’ll see once we get there.” At the end of the hall was a small vent on the floor. David pulled out a screwdriver from his back pocket and started to remove the screws from the vent; he pulled the vent off and started to crawl inside. “Hurry up before someone sees us,” David said as he motioned Crazy to follow. Crazy followed behind David and covered the vent behind them. “Do you know where you’re going?” Crazy asked. “…Not really, but we’re safer in these vents than we are out there.” “True…I just hope you don’t get us into any trouble.” “Hey, you didn’t have to agree with this.” “I know, but I want to know what Hiroshi is up to; and you’re the only one I know who’s bothering to find out.” “We should keep quiet, don’t want anyone to hear us.” Minutes had passed until eventually the two was under Hiroshi’s office; they could here Hiroshi yelling at someone. “You two are a waste of time! You’re lucky I’m not placing you with those other agents…now get out.” “Ok, s-sir,” the two said in unison as they left the office. Hiroshi sighed and rubbed his forehead. The phone suddenly started to ring and Hiroshi quickly answered the phone. “Hello,” Hiroshi greeted irritated. Crazy and David could slightly hear the voice on the other line. “…That’s my chief,” David whispered. “Let’s just listen to Hiroshi,” Crazy whispered back. “What do you want?” Hiroshi asked annoyed. “…….Look, David hasn’t been doing what I’ve asked of him; and he’s also busy right now. He should be out in another month….” “I should be out….I don’t like how he said that,” David whispered. “I’m very busy right now; call me back some other time.” Hiroshi hanged up the phone and immediately left his office. “That’s the reason why my chief or my girlfriend hasn’t come over, he won’t let them.” “But that didn’t really tell us what he’s planning.” “You’re right; we need to find out more information.” David started to kick at the vent until it broke. David jumped down and started to search through Hiroshi’s computer. “Darn….the computer is locked.” “I knew he wasn’t going to leave it open,” Crazy said as she jumped down. “This is the only thing that has the info we need!” “Not really…I think I know someone who might know what’s going on.” “Who? If you are referring to Hiroshi, I don’t think it would be wise for us to ask him.” “Not Hiroshi, I mean his assistant; I think her name is Pan.” “I almost forgot about her.” “We should get out of here and look for her.” “Alright, follow me,” David said as he led the way. Category:fan fiction